1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a golf training device, and more particularly to a golf training device for use in teaching a golfer how to properly execute a golf swing, chipping stroke, and/or putting stroke using the golfer""s own playing clubs.
2. Background of the Invention
During a properly executed golf swing, the center of the relatively planar face of a golf club head moving at a relatively high velocity collides with a golf ball which is at rest on or near the ground. The force of the collision causes the golf ball to compress against the face of the club head, which itself may undergo some temporary deformation. Because the mass of the golf ball is significantly less than that of the moving golf club head, the collision causes the golf ball to become accelerated in the direction of the force being applied to it by the golf club head. The face of a golf club head is usually angled or tilted back a predetermined number of degrees from vertical and scored with horizontal grooves. The grooves in the face of the golf club engage the relatively soft cover of the golf ball during compression and prevent it from sliding up the face. As the golf ball decompresses and springs off of the face of the club, the grooves coupled with the tilt angle of the face of the golf club frictionally impart a backward spin and a rising trajectory to the golf ball. If the golf swing has been executed properly, the golf ball, which is usually dimpled to reduce drag and increase lift, will travel in a desired direction for a desired distance and come to rest again on the ground at the desired location known as the target, assuming of course that the flight of the ball is not affected by other forces, such as wind.
A golf ball is in contact with the face of a golf club for only a very short period of time during a golf swing. However, it is imperative that throughout this brief period of time the club face is maintained in a substantially perpendicular or square relationship to the target line if the ball is to travel in a straight path or trajectory along the target line. It is also imperative that the golf club head be traveling on a path which is in line with the target while it is in contact with the ball. In addition, it is important that the club head be moving at a relatively high rate of speed at the time of the collision with the ball in order to impart and transfer significant energy to the golf ball. Although there are many other factors at play in a golf swing, these are the three essential components of a properly executed golf swing.
If the golf swing is not executed properly, the golf ball will not travel on its intended course along the target line and land at the intended target. For example, if the spin axis of the golf ball is not substantially horizontal and perpendicular to the line to the intended target, the golf ball will tend to curve in flight to the right or to the left of the direction of the force applied by the club. For a right-handed golfer, a trajectory deviation to the right caused by an improper spin imparted to the golf ball is referred to as a xe2x80x9cslice,xe2x80x9d and a trajectory deviation to the left caused by an improper spin imparted to the golf ball is referred to as a xe2x80x9chook.xe2x80x9d In addition, if the swing path of the club head at the point of impact with the golf ball is in a direction other than on the line to the intended target, the force transferred to the golf ball will cause it to become accelerated to the right or left of the target line, which for a right-handed golfer is called a xe2x80x9cpushxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cpull,xe2x80x9d respectively. These terms are reversed for a left-handed golfer. Other factors, such as the steepness or shallowness of the swing arc of the golf club, the velocity and acceleration of the golf club head at the moment of impact, the point on the face of the golf club which makes contact with the golf ball, and other factors can also have a significant affect on whether the golf ball comes to rest near its intended target.
Significant practice is required for a golfer to learn how to consistently execute a proper golf swing. Unfortunately, if during such practice the golfer learns poor swing mechanics or other bad habits resulting in swing flaws, such flaws can become xe2x80x9cgroovedxe2x80x9d in the golfer""s swing. In other words, the golfer""s muscles become accustomed to executing a golf swing having one or more flaws or faults. A golfer who has grooved a swing with a flaw or fault has a very difficult time correcting the swing, primarily because such a golfer does not know what a proper swing is supposed to feel like or look like. Accordingly, rather than correcting the swing flaw, the golfer will more likely make a compensation in some other portion of the swing to adjust for the improper flight characteristics of the golf ball caused by the swing flaw. A classic example of this situation is a right-handed golfer with a swing flaw which produces a pronounced slice compensating for the slice by aiming far to the left of the intended target. Making compensations such as this may allow the golfer to hit the golf ball in the general direction of the intended target, but such compensations result in a loss of distance, accuracy, and consistency. Furthermore, it compounds the number of swing flaws and causes the golfer to groove an even worse swing. Thus, it is far better for a golfer who has grooved a swing with a flaw to re-learn and re-groove a proper golf swing which does not include swing flaws.
The prior art is replete with examples of devices which are intended to assist golfers in learning to execute various aspects of a proper golf swing. A recent example is the golfing aid disclosed in Brock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,846,143. The Brock et al. golfing aid includes a guide member attached to the shaft of a golf club which projects from the club and has a tip which contacts the leading forearm of the golfer at various points during a golf swing. The Brock et al. golfing aid is said to be useful in minimizing a swing flaw or fault described as xe2x80x9cwrist cockingxe2x80x9d by providing the golfer with instant feedback when the golfer""s forearm makes contact with the tip. Unfortunately, the Brock et al. golfing aid is not useful for addressing many other common swing flaws, and is of no use in practicing a putting stroke.
Another prior art golf training device is disclosed in Potter et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,842,808. The Potter et al. golf training device includes a practice golf club having a shaft incorporating an to adjustable spring-loaded hinge that xe2x80x9cbreaksxe2x80x9d at the joint if the club is accelerated too quickly or jerked during the swing. While the Potter et al. golf training device is useful in teaching a golfer to execute a smooth or fluid swing, it is of very little utility in teaching the golfer to address other common swing flaws. Moreover, since the Potter et al. golf training aid is not attachable to the golfer""s own clubs, a golfer using the Potter et al. golf training aid does not groove the feel of a properly executed swing using his or her own playing clubs.
Yet another prior art golf swing aid is disclosed in Armstrong, III, U.S. Pat. No. 5,294,126. The Armstrong, III golf swing aid includes a shaft with a grooved undersurface for engaging the shaft of a golf club and an extending tab for making contact with the golfer""s forearm to indicate whether the golfer has proper cocking and uncocking of the wrists. In addition, the golf swing aid disclosed in Armstrong, III includes a curved portion which allows the golfer to pass his arms through and restrict them for practicing a putting stroke. This golf swing aid suffers from many of the same limitations as the Brock et al. golfing aid.
Yet another prior art golf training device is disclosed in Stawicki, U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,901. The Stawicki golf training device includes a harness assembly attachable to the upper torso of a golfer and has an elongated golf club swing guiding member swively coupled to the harness assembly and the shaft of the golf club respectively. The Stawicki golf training device is said to prevent a right-handed golfer from bending his left elbow during a golf swing. Unfortunately, the Stawicki golf training device is not useful for addressing many other common swing flaws.
It will be appreciated that while prior art golf training aids may be useful in addressing and correcting one or more golf swing flaws, none of them are effective in teaching a golfer the feel of all aspects of a properly executed golf swing. Thus, they are of limited utility. A golf training device is needed that can be temporarily attached to any of a golfer""s own playing clubs, including the putter, and can be used to provide the golfer with the look, sound, and feel of all aspects of a properly executed golf swing, chipping stroke, and/or putting stroke.
The present invention provides a new and useful golf training device for use in teaching a golfer how to execute a proper golf swing, chipping stroke, and/or putting stroke using his or her own playing clubs. The golf training device according to the present invention is adapted to attach to the grip end of a golf club and engage the arms of a golfer. In the preferred embodiment, the golf training device includes a rod of adjustable length to which is rotatably attached at one end a yoke assembly for engaging and restraining the arms of a golfer. The other end of the adjustable rod is connected by a hinge to a coupler which preferably clamps onto the grip end of a golf club. In a preferred embodiment, the rod includes a top section and a bottom section which are rotatable relative to each other on the same longitudinal axis.
To use the golf training device according to the present invention to practice a golf swing, a golfer attaches the coupler to the grip end of a golf club in a manner so as to fix the pivot axis of the hinge generally perpendicular to the leading edge of the face of the club. The golfer passes his or her arms through the yoke assembly and takes a comfortable grip on the uncovered portion of the grip of the golf club. In a preferred embodiment, the yoke assembly comprises two arm restrainers which are preferably formed of a resilient material which comfortably restrains the motion of the golfer""s arms and maintains them in proper relation to the golf club during the swing. The golfer""s arms and an imaginary line running between the golfer""s shoulders form a triangle which the golf training device of the present invention controls the movement of during practice.
The golf training device according to the present invention is useful for providing the golfer with the look, sound, and feel of a properly executed golf swing. As a golfer using the device takes the golf club away from the golf ball at the address position and begins the back swing, the rod prevents the golfer from bending his or her wrists in an improper manner and the yoke assembly provides resistance to the golfer""s arms if he or she attempts to bend the elbows or separate the arms in an improper manner. The golf training device according to the present invention forces the golfer to keep the golf club in the proper square relationship with respect to the golfer""s body (i.e., generally perpendicular to the golfer""s spine) and in the proper swing plane during the back swing. At the top of the back swing, the hinge connecting the lower portion of the rod to the coupler allows the golfer to properly cock his or her wrists in the appropriate plane. The yoke assembly continues to restrain the golfer""s arms and keeps them in the correct position by causing the triangle formed by the golfer""s arms and the imaginary line between the golfer""s shoulders to rotate on the back swing. As the golfer completes the back swing, the golf training device causes the golfer to make a full shoulder turn such that his or her back is facing the target. As the golfer begins the swing, the golf training device forces the golfer to keep the golf club in the proper swing plane at all times. At the point of impact, the golf training device keeps the golfer""s arms and the golf club in the proper relationship with the face of the club being maintained substantially perpendicular or square to the intended target line. As the golfer follows through after impact with the golf ball, the golf training device maintains the arms in a proper relationship causing the golfer to complete the shoulder turn and finish the swing fully facing the target. Any previously undiagnosed flaws present in the golfer""s swing become instantly apparent to the golfer as he or she attempts to resist the restraints or force the golf training device to rotate on an improper axis. The golf training device teaches the golfer to make a symmetrical back-swing and follow-through.
The golf training device according to the present invention is fully adjustable, and can be attached to any of the golfer""s actual playing clubs, including the putter. When used on the putter, the device is simply turned over 180xc2x0 on the longitudinal axis and the rotational movement of the top section of the rod relative to the bottom section of the rod is arrested, preferably by a locking pin. The hinge between the coupler and the lower portion of the rod includes a stop which prohibits movement of the coupler relative to the rod in the upward direction. The golfer passes his or her arms through the yoke assembly and takes a comfortable grip predominantly on the uncovered portion of the putter grip. The golf training device causes the golfer""s arms and putter to be maintained in a fixed relationship relative to each other which forces the golfer to properly execute the putting stroke using the upper body/shoulder area, and not using the wrists or hands.
Thus, the golf training device according to the present invention maintains the golfer""s arms in a correct position relative to the golf club and forces the golfer to execute a swing or putt having proper mechanics. Preferably, a golfer uses the golf training device according to the present invention while receiving golf instruction from a trained golf professional who can help the golfer identify and correct swing flaws. After executing repeated golf swings and putting stokes with the golf training device attached to his or her clubs, the golfer""s muscles will become accustomed to the feel of a properly executed golf swing and/or putt, and the golfer will know what a properly executed golf swing and/or putt should look and sound like. Through repeated use of the golf training device according to the present invention, the golfer will groove a golf swing which has no flaws or faults. Unlike many of the prior art golf training devices, the golf training device according to the present invention allows the golfer to strike and putt golf balls using the golfer""s actual playing clubs during practice which gives the golfer the ability to feel, see, and hear how a properly struck, chipped, and/or putted golf ball reacts.
These and other advantages are provided by the present invention of a golf training device adapted to attach to the grip end of a golf club and engage the arms of a golfer, the golf training device comprising: a rod defining a longitudinal axis and having first and second ends; a yoke rotatably connected at the first end of the rod, the yoke comprising a pair of opposing arm restrainers for engaging the arms of a golfer and maintaining the arms in a predetermined relationship with respect to each other and the rod; a coupler for attachment to the grip end of the golf club; and a hinge connecting the coupler to the second end of the rod, the hinge having a pivot axis being disposed perpendicular to the longitudinal axis.
The foregoing and other features of the invention are hereinafter more fully described and particularly pointed out in the claims, the following description setting forth in detail certain illustrative embodiments of the invention, these being indicative, however, of but a few of the various ways in which the principles of the present invention may be employed.